Jordi Chin
Jordi Chin is an associate of Aiden Pearce, and supporting character in Watch Dogs. Description When you’re screwed beyond belief, you call in a fixer. And that’s Jordi. He gets things done and gets paid good money for his services. You need a body to disappear? You gotta find a missing adversary? Someone pissed you off? You call Jordi. Biography Jordi works as a Fixer, as a result of this he is well equipped with regards to firearms, which is evident when he provides Aiden with a firearm prior to the Joseph DeMarco murder. When Aiden takes on Damien in the final showdown, Jordi interrupts them to attempt to retrieve the gun that he gave Aiden, claiming that he's received a 'new contract'. This could suggest that Jordi was assigned to possibly kill Pearce by his possible new accomplice. Jordi is thrown off the lighthouse by Pearce, but is soon seen to have survived the final showdown between him, Damien and Aiden as evident when he contacted Aiden after the meeting at the lighthouse, allowing Aiden to meet and decide Maurice's fate. Appearance Jordi is an Asian male with black, mid-length hair. He has facial hair in the form of a goatee. He is 6' 0" in height, wears a formal red button-shirt with the top button undone and the collar is worn above the jacket. This shirt is worn along with a matching grey suit. Jordi wears brown smart shoes to compliment his suit. He also occasionally wears black leather gloves whilst "at work". Personality and skills Charismatic and intelligent, Jordi reached his leadership position within the Fixers not through intimidation or fear, but through planning and prowess. A gun for hire who carries cleanups wealthy clients' mistakes for cold hard cash, Jordi seems to have an acquired taste for classic art and finesse, as he describes Aiden as 'much like this shit show' having 'no art, no nuance, no subtlety' (at the Dot ConneXion art gallery). Jordi's playful way of explaining things is a perfect foil to Aiden's stoic, steely nature. However, at times, Jordi feels a little undervalued in his camaraderie with Pearce; for example, the frustrated tone in Jordi's voice as he addresses Aiden before he leaves a random apartment — "Do you realize how much I do for you?" conveys that. Jordi also displays a high level of composure and a good sense of humor at times as well. He often makes humorous comments, even in dire situations. In Bottom of the Eighth, he says, "We got a bunch of dead bodies, right? We got 40,000 people above us. We need a distraction." Being a Fixer, Jordi is quite skilled with firearms, including, but not limited to, high-powered sniper-rifles. Jordi is a risk-taker, willing to carry out unappealing courses of action. At the Dot ConneXion, he says, "Oh...you're using yourself as bait! Oh my God, I love it because it's such a horrible idea!" Jordi is also shown as immoral. Aiden Pearce describes him as a person whose "principles change with the amount of money involved." He lectures Aiden at one point, saying that he "needs to separate the morals from the moola." Relationships Aiden Pearce Jordi and Aiden appear to have a love-hate relationship between one another; as Aiden notes, "We don't hang out, because we'd kill each other." As a part of their association, Jordi provides resources, weapons, and information. They do, however, share an understanding of each other, and can work very effectively as a team. When Pearce finally lets him in on his plans to eliminate DeMarco, Jordi seems genuinely pleased and gives him the pistol for free, telling Aiden to "consider it a donation". Events Jordi first appeared in the first mission, telling Aiden Pearce the escape plan from the stadium and takes care of Maurice for Pearce. Murders Committed *2 unnamed Black Viceroys. * 2 Chicago South Club Hitmen *A large number of Fixers. Trivia *Jordi means "flowing down" in English. *If Aiden calls Jordi after the events of Watch Dogs, it will go straight to his answering machine. *If you use the Profiler on Jordi all of his information is displayed as 'Unknown'. This could be due to him meddling with the CtoS or that the CtoS database has no information on him. *His surname 'Chin' suggests that he is of Chinese descent. * He can be seen briefly during a private invasion through the course of the game. During this invasion of the building, the player can see Jordi in front of a dead man, probably killed by Chin, and cleaning the mess. * His suit looks like Nick's in Left 4 Dead,although his inside shirt is red and Nick's is blue. Gallery |-|Original Artwork = Jordi Chin (Small).jpg|Unrendered upper body shot of Jordi Jordi Chin (Concept-Full).png|Rendered fully body shot of Jordi Watch Dogs Jordi Chin Art.jpg| Watch Dogs Jordi Chin Close Up.jpg| |-|Screenshots = Jordi with a pistol.jpg|Jordi Chin, behind a store counter, wielding a handgun. Watch Dogs Jordi Chin.png Reference because Category:Characters Category:Characters in Watch Dogs Category:Main characters